


【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（十七）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：极度混乱的性关系留得住人留不住心万人迷大明星梅西又脏又乱又渣只能说现在逃走还来得及后续不知道还有没有，随缘~
Relationships: Arthur Melo/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 7





	【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（十七）

梅西下午的时候才带着迪巴拉去了片场，其实本来今天没他的戏，上了大夜的A-list总归还是有那么一丁点儿特权，莱因克尔也不希望他像年轻时候一样拼着一个星期不沾床的赶戏，只为了拍一段日出的剪影就连续凌晨开工。  
结果他一进片场就听见莱因克尔在骂人，能把向来克制的英国老男人逼得口吐芬芳，连梅西都有点儿好奇了。  
暂时没有镜头的德容看见梅西进来了居然动都没敢动一下，只是咧着嘴苦笑，姓梅洛的助理先生偷着笑了笑，溜着边儿跑到巴萨的小国王身边递给他一杯热乎乎的马黛茶。  
全场都在导演的高压下噤若寒蝉，只有已经化好妆的某位葡萄牙巨星老神在在的坐在帆布椅上，喝着一杯看上去就恶心吧啦的绿油油的蔬菜汁。  
“跟组的大特上了几个大夜突然肺炎了，咳得台词都说不利索。关键这个大特全是和罗纳尔多先生的对手戏，罗纳尔多签约的时间就快到了，等不到他好利索。”阿图尔小声说。  
“这也值得生气？加里更年期到了？”梅西挑挑眉毛。  
阿图尔笑了笑：“导演在骂副导演，演员生病了这种不可抗力本来也没办法，但是副导演选角的时候居然一点儿余地都没留，这个角色就五场戏，一页纸的台词，但是剧组里完全没有一个后备的跟组了，总不能让化好妆了的罗纳尔多等你现去街上抓一个人来演吧？”  
梅西了然。  
导演名气再大，再有话语权，开机的每一分钟，烧的都是投资人的钱，就要对自己的镜头和投资人的钱负责。  
置景是钱，场地是钱，人工是钱，道具是钱，设备是钱，对戏的龙套也是钱，A-list演员每一秒钟的等待以及浪费的情绪都是钱。  
现在副导演出了这么大的纰漏，又完全没有B方案，莱因克尔不抓狂就有鬼了。  
挨骂的副导演像看救星一样看着大门口的梅西，其实小国王本人不是很想在这个时候去触英国人的霉头，结果还没等他说话，正在发脾气的导演先生突然眼神一亮：“让他试试。”

穿着廉价西装的调酒师趴在吧台上百无聊赖地擦着水晶杯，工作服不怎么合身，可塌下的腰身依旧衬得腰臀曲线毕露。  
取景器里，镜头从男孩儿纤长的睫毛摇过，祖母绿的瞳仁在射灯的暖光下熠熠生辉，然后是面颊的美人痣下勾起的唇角似笑非笑。  
从暗处走来的男人衣着考究，熨帖的白衬衫解开两颗扣子，露出的肌肤闪着蜜糖样的色泽，那是常年运动和自律带来的昂贵性感。  
男人从背后贴住了调酒师的身躯，手臂缠在男孩儿的腰上，侧过脸在男孩儿的脸颊上轻佻地一吻，放荡混杂着天真的笑容在男孩儿脸上浮现。  
“今晚跟我走？”男人压低了声音向年轻调酒师的耳边吹着热气。  
男孩儿笑得更厉害了，职业化的表情里有冶艳的风情，水晶杯的切割面在镜头里反过一片白光，下一秒，年轻的调酒师灵巧地转过了身勾住了男人的脖子，调皮地碰了碰男人耳垂上缀着的钻石：“五百一次，过夜翻倍，全年无休，口技——更佳。”

“保罗太棒了！不然你把他借给我两年吧，借给我两年我保证把他带成下一个梅西！他身上有你的影子，里奥。”莱因克尔取下耳机，说着这些话的时候甚至有点儿激动。  
“比我好？”小国王细白的手指轻敲着茶杯的杯壁，语气平淡。  
老男人愣了一下，了然地笑了，他拍拍梅西的肩，揶揄地打趣：“里奥在吃谁的醋？我的，罗纳尔多的，还是……你的小未婚夫？”  
梅西没说话。  
助理先生看着灯光下的迪巴拉和克里斯，准备下一条拍摄的时候，葡萄牙人突然摸了摸迪巴拉的脸，绿眼睛的男孩儿起先有点儿错愕，但最终只是甜蜜地笑起来，完全没有抗拒的意思。  
那一瞬间，阿图尔觉得，他在迪巴拉的脸上，似乎看见了一种破茧而出的艳丽。

这像一个疯狂而黏腻的梦。  
他，和梅西，在片场休息室的沙发上做爱，旁边的床上就是作了大死正在抓紧时间补眠的德容，而巴萨的国王就骑在他的身上吻他，同样有一双绿眼睛的巴西人觉得自己可能真的是魔障了。  
阿图尔当然不是第一次，寻欢作乐是巴西人刻印在骨子里不可磨灭的风流天赋，但事实上，他猜测梅西的床伴大抵都和他一样，他和姑娘们上床的时候从来没怀疑过自己的性取向，又在站在这个男人身边的那一刻成为完完全全的「Messi性恋者」。  
阿图尔能感觉到梅西的矛盾，他知道看上去无比光鲜的影帝先生其实内里爱匮乏地如同荒漠，不论你给他多少爱，对于拯救一片荒漠来说永远杯水车薪。  
他不会被满足，因为他从来没有被正常的爱过。  
助理先生喘得太厉害，橄榄色的眼睛里暗绿的波纹涌过，像是泛着水色，年长的男人一只手捂住他的嘴巴，然后低头去舔吻他下巴上的胡茬。  
里奥•梅西的快餐性爱，前戏累赘而无用，梅西是紧的，热的，迫不及待的，阿图尔完全交出主动权，他甚至没脱衣服，只是拉开了牛仔裤的拉链。  
这太折磨，梅西骑在他身上用一种非常磨人的速度起落，进入并不困难，他早上刚光顾过梅西的房间，他猜得到前一天晚上发生了什么，年轻人不太想去追究那些湿滑的液体到底来自于谁，他希望自己表现的从容一点，但当他真的把这朵阿根廷最炽艳的波赛花拥入怀里，仅仅是用力贯穿的刹那，他过往的性经验就苍白干瘪地像个笑话。  
他想挺腰，却被阿根廷人单手按住了肩膀，舌尖扫过压在他唇上掌心的软肉，用力起伏的影帝先生终于软了腰身。  
年轻的助理先生顺着掀开的衬衫边缘握住了男人紧绷的腰线，梅西低下头和他接吻，吻得很深，血液奔流的声音在骨膜里摩擦出金属般的轰鸣，就像巴西永不完结的盛夏蝉鸣，一瞬间这种欲望流窜又如坠云端的感觉，仿佛把他拉回了15岁那年和邻居的女孩儿初尝情事的下午。  
和玩伴从哥哥的足球杂志里翻出来的没有封面的碟片，电视里男女交缠的漂亮肉体和湿润的呻吟，青涩的少年少女磕碰到牙齿尝试的亲吻，年轻的女孩儿柔软而初具魅力的身体，疼痛，欢愉，高温下的汗水淋漓，再见面时的绝口不提。  
梅西那双曾在全世界的大荧幕上留下无数经典瞬间的眼睛，看着他的时候没有任何情绪，却让他欲望高炽又患得患失，就像15岁的那个下午，他连那个女孩儿的样子都模糊了，仍然本能地记住了那种美。  
现在梅西就在这里，渺远如月亮的那个人就在他怀里，而他在他的身体里，很深的地方，醉生梦死不去想任何关于下一秒的事情。  
阿图尔看见梅西在高潮的时候生理性地流泪，咬着嘴唇还记得不要吵醒床上的人。  
那天下午他就穿着一件下摆被弄脏的衬衫在片场里招摇过市，不论他怎么努力把弄脏的部分塞进裤子里，也还是有零星的干涸的痕迹缀在上面。  
常年呆在片场的人早就适应了强光，姓梅洛的助理先生总觉得，光源下的迪巴拉看着他的时候，眼神比灯光更烫。


End file.
